


The Eye

by yehett



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: fukkyu lori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehett/pseuds/yehett
Summary: the eye by infinite seen in a new light, pov: sunggyu





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233963) by Infinite. 



> did this for a school assignment and my teacher hated it lol im heated

     I watched as he was dragged away, resisting less as if there was no more hope. His screams echoed loudly through the night alley that was lit by a single dim street light that hung over him by a mile. He was thrown away, left on a cold dusty floor that was surrounded by nothing but crates and boxes of aging wood,

                    with deep red that coated his under eyes and stained his mouth corner and torn clothing. At a glance to his right he found his only answer; a discolored bag that was ripped slightly at the top. I resisted to chase after him as he laid there facing up, hands around his own neck and holding tightly as he stared through the rip widely to the abandoned night sky.

 

     He found himself in an empty room with red rugs that wrapped the floor and rickety light-shields on the windows that hardly restrained the light from entering. I stood behind him as he realized what was before him; a table placed in the room with a book that laid on top of it, surrounded by light that reflected itself from corner to corner off of each object and  highlighting the dust that slightly swayed in the dense air. A floating glow hovered above it in the form of infinity, and he glanced down to the book that held specific words,

“DESPERATE, HATE, FEAR, SADNESS, REGRET, COURAGE.”

After his blank stare at the book wandered, he found his eyes going to the same words written largely in various places around the room. Then he saw it, right in front of him was the light-                                                   

     I had to break his stare at the light. I jolted forward to his still body and covered his eyes with both of my shaking hands.

 

     He was thrown onto the bed aggressively by the man in black, punches thrown left and right and a snarl on his face. To watch him fend for himself against the hateful man caused my heart to ache- I knew it would only bring him closer to the light, however he managed to overthrow the man and throw his own fists. The light shone between the two of them; he stopped and quickly retracted as he looked down to find a different man that seemed to be scared and vulnerable.

 

     He placed his feet onto the floor and began walking towards the light once again with a blank expression. I ran to him when suddenly he was pulled from behind into a dark, ominous closet, I halted in confusion. It was him and another man who looked him directly in the eyes, disregarding the stripes of light that shone through the slits of the closet. He glanced outside of the closet and began to shake in fear towards the unwanted sight.

   

     Suddenly he exited the closet and once again brought himself towards the light. This time restraining him was more than just a task,

                        I pushed him back with all my might, both arms wrapped around him and my feet grinding into the old wooden flooring. This time he fought back and tried his hardest to reach the light, but I had to limit him no matter what it took.

 

     We were on the mountains- He was wallowing at the top during the storm as I lurked behind. A blonde angel appeared in front of him while looking down at the rain that poured onto the ground harshly. The angel’s hand reached upwards and wiped the tears from his cheek while staring deeply into his eyes, trying to figure out the sadness that occurred inside of his crammed head.

 

     The typhoon hit, and him and I were both on the rooftop. He stood there facing down from the light that had been blocked from the clouds in deep thought. I observed as a kind hearted man walked behind him and placed his hand on his sorrowful shoulder-

                                            He looked up in realization as the regretful touch untwisted his jumbled mind into a single slow falling tear. He held the hand that laid on his shoulder and began to sob as I started to gain control of the light through his expression, it must first handedly be used for good.

 

     He sat on the floor of the room once again, only this time the light was all that could be seen. I stood in front of the brightly lit blinds wielding a light as wind blew our surroundings around furiously.

Around me were desperate, hate, fear, sadness, regret, and now courage. I gave

him a gentle smile as lightning struck outside of our breeches and he continued to sob while holding his face. I flipped the switch and the light blinded all of our vision.

 

     He awoke abruptly, breathing heavily and staring through the bag at the light that hung above him. Slowly he reached for the bag and pulled it off of his head as he continued to stare upwards and pant with a blank mind.

                    I was no longer needed, yet I was forever remembered.

   

  
   


End file.
